Secrets
by Namassuki
Summary: Roxas has a secret and his secret is 'something' that Riku wanted to claim
1. Newcomer

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is not mine. It belongs to Square-Enix and Disney. _

_Warning: A bit OOC._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Namassuki**_

_**Secrets**_

_Chapter 1: Newcomer._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Everyone had their own secrets. Even the very famous most handsome, gorgeous young man in Destiny Island where every girls dreamed to have his eyes and hairs, every guy dreamed of having his body, every mothers wished to have a perfect son like him and every father wished to have everything he had including Munny in the world, had his own secret.

Riku was gay.

Yes, our very famous guy in the college was gay also known as homosexual also known as boy like boy as if boy kissing boy or the love making between two boys. Everyone might wonder how the hell he knew he was gay. Maybe he was bisexual and had fifty percent of falling in love with a girl. But no, Riku had experienced it and the evident was clear enough for him to know he was, indeed, gay.

He had this butterflies flying inside his stomach every time he saw handsome guy in his college and he blushed when they smirked at him. Handsome guy like his teachers Leon, Cloud, Vincent and that charismatic, perverted Balthier who unfortunately, had an affair with one of his student, Vaan. But of course, Riku will never show to everyone that he was blushing. He's really good in hiding his red cheeks.

Except his best friend who named by Tidus, the son of the very famous Blitz ball player, Jet, who also an idol of Tidus's boyfriend, Wakka. They had been friends for as long as Riku can remember and he was glad when Tidus accepted him when he told him about his secret. Well, not that he was afraid because Tidus himself was gay.

Another person who knew about Riku's secret is Axel, his very first best friend who had same interest like him in everything. They had been best friends for like, since he was born because his father and Axel's father was best friend too and they even lived next door to each other. Despite Riku was gay, he never had a feeling towards Axel more than brother. Oh, and Axel was a cutey-boy-pervert.

So, here he was, in the school where as soon as he stepped his foot on the ground, he immediately surrounded by all girls and even some perverted guys who squeezed his butt. He tried not to yelp, of course but Tidus and Axel who walked with him to the school saw that and snickered to themselves.

"Morning Riku!"

"Howdy Riku!"

"Riku, have you had your breakfast?"

"How are you feeling Riku?"

"Do you want something, Riku?"

"Riku, we love you!"

'_I know but I don't love you guys,'_ Riku thought the very same sentence to all of them everyday ever since he was told he had a crush by all girls (or boys). Being the famous one, of course, Riku wouldn't want to hurt their feelings but instead he just gave them a flash of smile, enough to make them swoon and fainted, and ran off with his two best friends.

"Dude! Your smile is a Magic! Just one flash, they're fainted!" exclaimed Axel, his redhead best friend who was taller than him and had this girly, thin hip.

"Oh yeah. That happened everyday," Tidus said, grinning.

"Whatever," Riku rolled his eyes. They were on their way towards their first class, Physic that was taught by one of his psycho teachers, Tifa who kept fisting her hands and stomped the table whenever her student weren't listening to her. On the way, Riku smiled and nodded at every student who greeted them and waved to whoever waved at him. He was silent the whole time while Tidus and Axel were chatting with each other.

_BOK!!!_

Unlucky for Riku, he was busy thinking about something in his head where he kept his head hung low that he didn't see whatever in front of him. He groaned, rubbing the back of his neck that had hit the floor when he bumped with someone and he groggily got on his feet and picked up his books.

"Sorry," said the person he bumped to. Riku raised his face from the floor slowly; he saw feet, black jean, white shirt then a chubby, cute face that had a fine line of face outline with a clear blue eyes and golden hair. Riku felt his heart throbbing fast like an engine running upon seeing the blue eyes.

"Roxas…" Riku muttered. The blonde, Roxas, frowned when he saw Riku.

"Riku," Roxas said, still frowning.

"You…study here?" Riku asked, arching his eyebrow.

"Just transfer here yesterday," replied Roxas, patting the side of his jean.

"You never told me," Riku said. Roxas narrowed his eyes at Riku, making Riku gulped.

"It's none of your business," Roxas said. A long silent filled the air.

"Uh…" Tidus began, awkward of the situation between his best friend and some stranger blonde named Roxas. "You knew him?" Tidus asked Riku.

"Oh! Sorry! Tidus, Axel, this is Roxas and Roxas…" Riku eyed Roxas who was smiling at two of his best friends. "This is Tidus and Axel."

"Hello! Nice to meet you," Tidus said, shaking his hand with Roxas's.

"Nice to meet you too," Roxas said, smiling. He then looked at Axel who held a shock expression or was that blush? "Hi," Roxas smiled.

"Hi…" Axel's eyes suddenly flash with mischief. "I'm Axel, got it memorized?" He grinned wide ever so coolly and handsomely. "I never knew Riku had such a cute friend like you!" he exclaimed, making Roxas to pout because Axel had called him 'cute'. Then the school bell ring, indicating their first class going to begin.

"Sorry. I have to go," Roxas said at Riku who nodded before he ran passed them to wherever his first class was. Once the blonde gone, Riku resumed walking to his Physic class followed by Axel and Tidus.

--------------------------------

It was lunch time and Riku with his two best friends were having a break time under an oak tree found at empty spaces by the building of their college. Tidus was munching his popcorn his father had made for him and was sharing it with Riku and Axel. While reading his father's novel or waving at whoever waved at him, Riku noticed Axel wore this dreamy look and he had been wearing the expression since this morning.

"Axel!" A blonde tall young man with a necklace of guitar hanging around his neck ran towards them, waving his arm frantically and lunged himself towards dreaming Axel.

"Demyx, what the hell do you think attacking me like that!?" Axel hissed, startled by Demyx's sudden charge on him. Demyx grinning wide at him, still hugging Axel around him and blinked his eyes in seductive way.

"I told him not to charge you like that." A young lady with another blonde hair said, hands at her hip as she glared at grinning Demyx. Behind her were a young man with expressionless face and a pink-haired young man who had this scent of roses around his body. Riku knew these peoples, they were Axel's best friends who were all very weird especially Demyx and that pink-haired man named by Marluxia.

"Howdy Zexion," Axel raised his hand to greet the expressionless young man who had half of his face covered by his hair. Zexion just nodded.

"Axel! Axel! Axel! I met this cute blondie boy who had deep blue eyes and awesome deliciously body that I knew you would love and a very nice attitude though sometimes he always scowl every time I talked with him about sex since we're studying in Biology taught by that perverted Balthier and---"

"Whoa! Whoa! Chill Demyx! Did you just say cute blondie with deliciously body?" Axel asked, grinning wide that almost reached his ears. Demyx nodded childishly.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! His name is Roxas and he told me he lived nearby in Paopu Neighborhood, just next to your house!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" exclaimed Demyx, very loudly. Riku stunned, he stared at Demyx in disbelieve then to Axel who had drool all over the grassy land. Tidus scooted away from Axel closer to him, drawing his popcorn away from Axel's drool.

"He told you that?" Riku asked Demyx. Again, Demyx nodded ever so cutely.

"Is it true? He lived next to me?" Axel asked, shaking Demyx roughly by his arms.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes!" Demyx stuttered.

"Oh yes! Oh yes! This is great! Maybe I can ask him to come to my house and have party and have dinner together then we can make out---" Riku's eyes widened at Axel's statement and stared at his best friend in disbelieve. Did he just hear Axel wanted to make out with Roxas? What is he crazy!? He just met the guy and he didn't know about him yet!

"Are you crazy?" Riku voiced his thought. Axel blinked at him. "You just met him and you already dream all over him!?"

"Well, he is cute. You know I have certain feeling on 'cute boy'," Axel said, shrugging and grinned wide. Riku rolled his eyes and slapped his forehead, he shouldn't have been surprise that Axel had a crush on Roxas since him too, admitted, Roxas looked cute. As a matter of fact, he looked cuter than before. Than five years ago…

"But you can't just invite him to your house. You barely knew him and we don't even know if he really lived next to your house, Axel. Someone already lived there and next to your house, was mine," Riku said.

"I lived with my uncles." Everyone turned to look at the newcomer, who happened to be Roxas. Axel's eyes turned into a cute hearts and immediately, he took Roxas's hands and held it close to his chest, his expression turned serious in a blink of eyes.

"Then, can you come to my house tonight because I can't wait to befriend with you!" exclaimed Axel. Riku watched as Roxas blinked in confusion and innocently at Axel's sudden burst. Then to his stomach's flutter, he saw Roxas smiled and nodded.

"Sure. But instead, you come to my house," Roxas said. Axel's mouth gape open and in the next second, everyone's ears filled with shriek of happiness.

----------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Meeting

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is not mine. It belongs to Square-Enix and Disney. _

_Warning: A bit OOC._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Namassuki**_

_**Secrets**_

_Chapter 2: Meeting._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Riku secretly cursed at Roxas for agreeing Axel's request and at Axel who forced him to come along since they lived close to Roxas's house. At first, Riku did not want to have any connection or have something to do with Roxas but after seeing Axel's weird puppy eyes, it amazed him how he agreed to those eyes when he thought it was weird. Really weird.

So, here he was, standing in the center of the house, in living room of Roxas's house with Axel who 'weeee'ed and 'oohhh'ed when he saw whatever inside the house. It's not a surprise if the sofas or couches in the house were imported from French or Britain or if the wallpapers were color with expensive paint or the paintings by the wall bought from famous artists.

The owner of the house were a very rich couple known for their ownership of famous Game Company in the world where they had produced very famous box office games in Top Ten Famous Games so they had owned a very large mansion, the second largest to Riku's in Paopu Neighborhood. The third largest was Tidus's who lived just a few ten blocks from his house.

"Wow Roxas! Your house is so huge!" Axel exclaimed.

"Thanks. It's my uncle and auntie's actually," Roxas said, smiling. When he met with Riku, the smile immediately gone replace by expressionless. The attitude was not a surprise for Riku since he knew Roxas, _very much_. "My uncle and auntie aren't home at this time. So we have the house to ourselves," Roxas said.

"So what are we doing here then?" Riku asked.

"Have fun," Roxas replied, smirking.

--------------------------------

They indeed have fun. Fun consisted of eating their dinner in large buffet made by Five Stars Chef, watched movie in the living room with large TV and large speakers that occasionally vibrated the whole house, playing games in Entertainment Room found on second floor and even ate popcorn while lying on the floor in Roxas's room.

'_Yeah right. Fun my ass,'_ Riku thought as he watched Axel and Roxas's lying on their stomach on the floor with their legs dangling behind them, eating popcorn together and watching the TV found in Roxas's room. Riku frowned badly. No, he was not jealous, just pissed off that Axel seemed to be having fun with Roxas and ignored him for the rest of time.

Grumbling under his breath, he decided to leave the two seemingly-couple in the room and closed the door behind him. He sighed as he leaned against the door for a while, thinking about him and Roxas of five years ago where they used to have fun together, playing games together, laughing together, holding hands and kissing…

'_Damn it!'_ Riku shook his head to shake off the thought. _'Calm down Riku. That was five years ago and you're supposed to forget about it since you're the one who started it!'_ Riku thought and took a deep breath before he sighed heavily.

_Cling…_

A soft sound reached his ear.

_Cling…_

Riku blinked then turned to look at the corridor towards the stairs.

_Cling…_

He perked his ears sharply; trying to listen to the soft sound of clinging that seemed to be coming from the stairs. His feet unconsciously moved and he did not realize he was walking forwards towards the source of the sound.

_Cling…_

The closer he got to the stairs, the louder the sound was yet the softer the sound was. He paused just in the midway of the corridor and listened carefully to the sound. There's no sound anymore and Riku looked around to find nothing but the door to his left. Maybe he was just imagining thing yet he wondered what that's sound was. More like metal clinging.

_Cling…_

Instantly, he looked at his left and found himself staring to the brown door with star manmade wooden plate. It had no name but he could see a beautiful small blue diamond glued to the wood that seemed to be making a line of cloud. Riku blinked, heard the soft sound again and instinctively, he reached for the doorknob and slightly turned it.

The sound getting louder yet soft and Riku found he was inhaling some sweet scent of vanilla or was it chocolate. Either way, it attracted Riku to enter more into a dark room. The only source of the light was the moonlight from outside that reached the room through the open balcony and lighting from the door behind him. He looked around the room, simple and clean and judging from the moonlight outside, the room was filled with blue.

His attention turned to outside of the room in balcony when he heard the sound again. He found himself holding his breath in his throat as if preventing him from choking when he saw someone sitting by the balcony. The moonlight was helping him by exposing the cinnamon hairs and the silky chubby cheeks, a small fragile body that wore nothing but a light creamy pajama, boy.

Riku did not realize he was walking towards the person slowly until he paused when the floor somehow produced a creak sound, causing the person to turn his head to him and there, Riku found himself staring into bright blue eyes that somehow succeeded on giving him butterflies in his stomach and drum in his heart. Riku couldn't help but feel he was staring at Roxas just like five years ago.

Except that, this is not Roxas.

"Roxas?" The voice reached Riku's ears. He gulped when the person hopped on the tiled floor and walked closer towards him. "Roxas, is that you?" The voice asked. It was probably the moonlight hadn't reached him completely that Riku thought, the person thought he was Roxas.

Panic, Riku took a step backwards as the person approached. He saw the person blinked in either in confusion or it was necessary. Then Riku watched as the person walked to the side to the wall, and it took a few seconds for Riku to realize he was reaching for the lamp button. Riku's head demanded him to run away while there's a chance but his feet just suddenly cold.

And the light's on, causing his eyes sting and shut his aqua eyes. He slowly opened his eyes as well as adjusting to the light. He blinked for a couple of times until he saw the person he had admired since one minute ago. As he expected, the person was looked a lot like Roxas, as a matter of fact, he looked like Roxas's twin especially with those blue eyes. But he looked skinnier and he wore a key-like necklace.

Those blue eyes widened in shock when he realized it was not Roxas who's in his room and Riku immediately sensed something when the person stepped back and saw that fear expression from the beautiful face. Riku gulped and sheepishly, he rubbed the back of his neck and smiled.

"Uh…sorry that I barged---"

"ROXASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Riku startled and slightly jump at the sudden shriek from the person. He perplexed and confused. Suddenly he jumped again when the door banged open and he turned to see Roxas with his wide blue eyes and Axel who looking perplexed entered the room. Roxas scanned the room in a second and his eyes widened more when he saw the person.

"Sora!" Roxas rushed to the person and hugged him as the person broke into tears. Riku watched in confusion as Roxas rocked his body back and forth while he was comforting the crying person in his arms and he gulped when Roxas looked up and glared deadly at him. "Get out." It was stern and understanding.

"I did not hurt him," Riku said, frowning.

"Get out," Roxas hissed. Riku bit his bottom lip, he looked at the person who looked a lot like Roxas in the blonde's arms, crying, sobbing, sniffing and shaking in terribly fear. "_Get Out._" The last warning from Roxas and Riku let himself being dragged by Axel who had seen everything or probably afraid of Roxas until they're in living room, in deadly silent.

"I did not do anything," Riku said more like to himself than to Axel.

"I know," Axel said in understanding tone. Riku looked at his best friend and blinked. "Sora's just afraid."

"Afraid?"

"Yes. He…uh…got fear towards stranger," Axel said, scratching his eyes. Fear against stranger? Well, that's explained the expression and shriek but wait, how the hell did Axel knew? "Sora is Roxas's older twin brother," Axel said, as if knowing what Riku had in his mind. "Roxas told me." And the news caused Riku's eyes widened.

"Twin brother?" Riku blinked then frowned. _'He never told me he had twin brother. And how come he told Axel who he just met less than twenty four hours than me who had been with him for more than three months!?'_ They heard footstep and saw Roxas's walking down, glaring intently at him. Riku glared back at him for the first time, feeling betrayal from Roxas.

"What the hell are you doing in Sora's room?" Roxas asked.

"Why did not you tell me you have a twin brother?" Riku asked, enough to make Roxas frowned badly.

"It's none of your business," replied Roxas.

"It is my business five years ago," Riku said.

"Well, this isn't five years ago anymore," Roxas said, crossing his arms. Riku grunted.

"And you told Axel whom you just met less than twenty four hours?" Riku said. Roxas frowned; he unfolded his arms and let it hanged by his side. "Damn it Roxas! I was your boyfriend and you never told me you have twin brother but Axel!?" Riku shouted. He could feel Axel's eyes widened beside him when Axel looked back and forth between the two shorter boys.

"I…have my reason," Roxas said, bowing. Riku bit his bottom lip. Cursing, he turned around and headed to the door, opened it and closed it with a loud bang, ignoring the call from Axel. He closed his door as he stood on a concrete walkway before he walked out of the yard. Just when he was about to pass Axel's house, he halted on his track and instinctively looked up at the balcony found above the entrance to Roxas's house.

He saw Sora.

----------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Invitation

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is not mine. It belongs to Square-Enix and Disney. _

_Warning: A bit OOC._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Namassuki**_

_**Secrets**_

_Chapter 3: Invitation._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The next day, luckily it was Saturday; Axel called him in early morning and demanded an answer from him. Riku was too lazy to answer the question and decided to let the loudspeaker opened as he changed his cloth while listening to Axel's nag about him leaving him last night and about how he never told him he used to be Roxas's boyfriend before.

"_Riku! Come on! Tell me!!!"_ Axel hissed from the phone. Riku ignored, he put on his sock slowly and kept his ears closed if possible as he tried to remember the person he met who said to be Roxas's twin brother.

'_Sora…that's his name…'_ Riku thought. He would never forget the blue eyes of Sora. He may looked like Roxas overall but Riku could feel, even he only met him for less than ten minutes, that Sora was different from Roxas. His feature much softer and much childish than Roxas's, his body much fragile and thinner than Roxas's, his face much babies than Roxas's and his eyes…his eyes much pure and serenity than Roxas's.

"_Riku! Riku! Riku! Riku!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_ Axel wailed from his phone.

_BAM!!!_

Riku startled and quickly turned to the his door to find himself staring at a tall man who had long silver hair wearing black jacket with grey gloves and wore that I-kill-you-even-if-you-are-related-to-me-if-you-do-not-shut-the-phone-up-look. Riku sighed and waved his hand sarcastically at his grumpy brother, Sephiroth. Sephiroth nodded and left Riku's room, knowing Riku will deal with Axel.

"_Told you to listen to me,"_ Axel said, chuckling. Riku glared at his phone and picked it up to press it close to his ear.

"I will kill you on Monday," Riku said. Axel chuckled.

"_Yeah whatever. Now tell me about you and Roxas. How come I never knew you used to have boyfriend before? A cute one at that?"_ Axel asked.

"That was five years ago, Axel. And we're still kids back then," Riku said, rolling his eyes when he sensed jealousy from Axel's tone.

"Yeah I know that. Five years ago. I have been your best friend like…seventeen years ago? Hello! How come I didn't know that and how the hell did you manage to keep it secret from me and Tidus!? Wait, Tidus didn't know about this, is he?" Axel frowned.

"Well, let's just say we have only become together for three months and let me remind you that five years ago, you went to visit your brother during summer with Tidus, leaving me all alone here with my bloody, killer brother, Sephiroth," Riku said. He heard soft laugh from Axel's line.

"Ohhhhh! That's explaining why you looked so down when we returned back! You got heartbroken, huh? What happened? You found him cheating?" Axel asked.

"No, he didn't cheat on me. I just felt like…we're not match so I broke off with him," Riku said, recalling the day he had broke off with Roxas. It was five years ago when Axel and Tidus went to visit his brother in Midgar while leaving him and he met Roxas in bookstore. They just talked about the books they liked when then they met again by park when Riku was bored to death.

Since then they're becoming close and after a few weeks, they became couple and nobody knew about their relationship except Riku's father and brother who had seen him brought Roxas home. But despite they were couple, Riku didn't know much about Roxas because he was such a secretive person. He only told Riku about his age, family minus Sora and where he lived.

Feeling that Roxas probably never love him, he decided to break off with Roxas and the blonde gladly or maybe heavy-heartedly accepted the result of their relationship. It was on that day too Roxas had moved away from the place back to his hometown, Twilight Town. Since then, Riku never speak or thought of Roxas as if the blonde had no connection with him anymore, until yesterday.

"_No wonder he kept glaring at you! He hated you for breaking up with him,"_ Axel said. Riku smiled, yeah, he realized that. _"So…do you still love him?"_ Axel asked. Riku stunned.

"Why do you ask?" Riku asked.

"_Just answer my question,"_ Axel grunted. Riku closed his eyes and thought about the moment he met Roxas yesterday. He felt butterflies in his stomach when he saw Roxas smiling and he felt guilty when Roxas glared at him in hatred. He felt his heart pumping fast when Roxas close to him today and yeah, he probably had a feeling towards Roxas and he was about to answer that.

That is until he remembered about Sora. Roxas's twin brother who identical to him except much innocent and much naïve and pure and serenity. It was weird for Riku because he had been thinking about Sora since last night and he just _barely_ knew him. Not even one percentage of knowing him.

"No," Riku replied and he awed when he found out he answered that.

"_Really?"_ Axel's hope tone detected.

"Yes," Riku replied, smiling when he felt confident about it andimagined Axel's expression right now. Probably grinning widely.

"_All right! Then I can approach him! You don't mind, do you?" _

"Why should I? I'm not his boyfriend anymore," Riku said.

"_Hehehehe. Yeah. Maybe you can become Sora's boyfriend! Hehehehe!" _Axel said. Riku stunned. He and Sora? Lovers?

"Uh…how's Sora?" Riku somehow asked that.

"_Oh, he was fine Roxas said. He fell asleep after we left,"_ Axel said.

"Know why he had fear towards stranger?" Riku asked.

"_No, Roxas didn't want to tell me,"_ Axel said, pouting cutely.

"Hmm……"

"_Why? You like Sora?"_ Riku _hear_ Axel's grin.

"No. Just curious," Riku said, denying the fact when his face was telling the opposite by flushing red.

"_It's okay Riku. I know you like Sora. Hehehehe,"_ Axel said, giggling. Riku rolled his eyes. He didn't like Sora, he just curious and interested on a boy who had fear on stranger and screamed when he saw him, in fear instead of in excitement. When he thought about it, no one had ever feared of him when they saw him. Everyone loved him but Sora… _"Anyway, I'm going to Roxas's house again tonight with my dad. You're coming?"_

"Why should I?" Riku frowned. Despite he wanted to know about Sora more, he didn't really want to face Roxas anymore.

"_Aww come on! We're his neighbor and he had asked me to tell you to come along with your father and if possible, Sephiroth,"_ Axel said.

"He asked you to tell me to come?" Riku arched his eyebrow. That's weird. He thought Roxas will never talked with him and will ignored him after what he had done (not that he had done anything at all) to his twin brother.

"_Yup! So you better come!"_ Axel said.

"I don't know…" Riku rubbed his chin.

"_Come on! You know I will be bored to dead when you're not around!"_ Axel whined.

"Yeah right. The moment you enter his house, you will immediately forget about him especially if Roxas smiled at you or touch you," Riku said, rolling his eyes when he heard Axel's grin.

"_Hehehehe! Well, if you're bored you can always talk with Sora!"_ Axel said. Riku's heart throbbed fast.

"He's afraid of me," Riku said.

"_I know that, judging from his scream last night it sounds as if you had raped him,"_ Axel said. Riku scowled. _"Just kidding. I know he was afraid of strangers and that's included me but Roxas said not to worry because Sora won't scream if he's with him,"_ Axel said.

"Amazing how he told you everything within twenty-four hours but none except age, family and address to me within three months," Riku said.

"_Well yeah. Because he likes me! Hehehehe!"_ Axel giggled.

"Shut up," Riku said, cursing. Axel laughed then Riku laughed too. "So, what time?"

"_Let see…be there before seven o'clock! I'm going with my dad."_

"I guess I'll ask my father first," Riku said.

"_Yeah! I'll wait for you in front of my house. You better don't be late,"_ Axel said.

"Blame it on Sephiroth," Riku said. Axel laughed.

"_Anyway, got to go now! My dad's calling me. Damn! Don't forget about tonight!"_

"Right. Right," Riku said, nodding.

"_Okay, bye!"_ Axel said before he hung up. Riku sighed after he put down the phone and thought about tonight's dinner with Roxas's uncle, auntie and his twin brother.

'_Sora…'_ Riku rubbed his chin. _'Maybe I should talk with him like Axel suggested…'_

----------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Dinner

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is not mine. It belongs to Square-Enix and Disney. _

_Warning: A bit OOC.  
_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Namassuki**_

_**Secrets**_

_Chapter 4: Dinner._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Riku is nervous. He didn't know why he was nervous. Maybe he was afraid to see Roxas because he knew, despite Roxas's slim body, he is strong like a hawk. Or maybe he was nervous to see Sora, afraid he would scream when he saw him again like yesterday. He preferred the first choice though because honestly, why should he felt guilty when he didn't do anything wrong!

He watched as Axel pressed the doorbell and heard a reply from within. He looked around him. Sephiroth was standing behind him wearing silver shirt with black jean that had silver tresses at the base and his father who was grinning ever so widely and cheerfully wearing nice purple shirt and black trouser too. Like him and Sephiroth, their father had silver hair and aqua eyes like but his hair was much shorter.

Next to Axel was his father who had black hair instead of red and emerald eyes like his. Like Axel, he was wearing white polo shirt and red trouser except Axel had fire emblem behind his shirt and a chain of pointy triangle around his waist, which somehow reminding him of his English Literature teacher, Leon.

The double door of Roxas's uncle house was opened by none other than Roxas. He saw Roxas gave a quirk of smirk at Axel before he frowned at Riku only to smile at the rest of the guests. Again, Riku tried to ignore that since he knew Roxas really hated him, no, really, really hated him after last night incident.

"Oho! I never knew you lived here Roxas!" Riku's father said.

"Hello sir," Roxas bowed in respectful way.

"Riku, how come you never told me Roxas had returned?"

"Just knew it yesterday," replied Riku.

"Hey Sephiroth," Roxas smiled.

"Hmm," Sephiroth replied.

"Well then, come inside. My uncle and auntie are waiting for your arrival," Roxas said and stepped aside. The guests including him stepped into the house and Riku and Axel's father scanned the house in awe. Roxas led them to the familiar living room where behind the sofa, stood one man and one woman. Both had brown hairs; the man had green eyes while the woman had blue instead.

"Hello," the man greeted and shook hand with his and Axel's fathers. "I guess this is the first time we met, huh?"

"Oh yeah. You always busy with your games," Riku's father said, grinning. Roxas's uncle laughed together with Axel's father.

"Well, if that's how it is, shall we get along together and know each other?"

"Sure. Sure. Sure. I would like to know about the game world too," Riku's father said, smirking. Riku rolled his eyes. He hated it when his father smirked. It means he had something in his head and he hated to see it so he looked around the living room, saw Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas's arm who was smiling, Sephiroth on the verge of sleeping then Sora.

'_Sora?'_ Riku blinked as he stared at the young boy who had feared of him last night standing at the center of the living room by the sofa, looking bloodily nervous where his fingers nervously fidgeting near his lips. And he swore he heard Sora's squeak when their eyes met before Sora broke it by walking around the sofa and tugged Roxas's sleeve.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Roxas asked Sora. Sora hid his face from Riku's view behind Roxas's head. Riku saw Roxas turned to look at him, gave the usual frown, before he wrapped his arm around Sora and pulled closer for a comfort. He ruffled Sora's head as the brunet rested his head on Roxas's shoulder.

"Oh? Who is this? He looks a lot like you, Roxas," Riku's father said when he saw Sora. Riku heard another squeak from Sora when he realized he had caught everyone's attention and clutched Roxas's sleeve tighter as Riku's father walked closer to them. Riku couldn't help but to think Sora was a very extremely shy and nervous boy he had ever seen and somehow it made Riku thought.

'_Cute…'_ Riku frowned then mentally kicked his head. He looked at Sora again who now is hiding behind Roxas when his father coaxed, or pleaded Sora to shake hand with him. For a second he thought Sora would burst to cry if his father insisted.

_Ding. Dong._

The doorbell ringing loudly inside the house. "Oh, that must be brother," Roxas said.

"Go get the door, Sora," Roxas's uncle said. Sora bit his bottom lip, hesitant to obey his uncle's command.

"Don't worry. Its big brother," Roxas said, patting Sora's back. As if in Magic, the words somehow made Riku saw Sora smile a little and he watched as Sora, nervously scooted away from Roxas, ran towards the door. Everyone watched as Sora opened the door and Axel and Riku stunned to see the person standing by the door wearing blue shirt and bright yellow trouser with a bouquet of flowers.

Riku blinked when Sora bounced up and down once before he hugged the person who laughed and ruffled his cinnamon hairs. They entered the house and closed the door behind, walked towards them with Sora. The person halted when he saw Riku and Axel.

"Riku? Axel?"

"Cloud?"

--------------------------------

It was much unexpected of Riku and Axel to meet Cloud in Roxas's house and it very shocking of them when they found out that Cloud is Roxas and Sora's older brother. Another secret of Roxas's Riku never knew revealed today and it made him wondered how come Roxas never told him he had older brother. But when he thought about it, it was just like what he said yesterday - he had his own reason.

So, here he was, sitting on the chair around a dinner table between Axel and Sephiroth and was facing the ever so nervous Sora who sat between Roxas and Cloud. His and Axel's father were sitting next to Axel and Roxas, chatting with Roxas's uncle and auntie while Cloud with Sephiroth and Axel with Roxas. He, well, just eating the beans on his plate, glaring at it in bored.

Sighing because of boredom, he decided to look elsewhere but the beans on his plate when he then found Sora was staring at him. They stared for like a few seconds until Sora startled, probably realized Riku was staring at him too, and blushingly look at the noodle he was currently eating. Riku continued to stare at Sora as the cinnamon-haired boy spun his fork, making a wrap of noodle around his fork.

It came to his realization that Sora had not eaten anything since the beginning of dinner and wondered if Sora didn't like the noodle. "Don't you like noodle?" And he mentally cursed at himself when he voiced it loud, making everyone around the table to look at him then to now bloodily nervous Sora. As expected, Roxas glared at him. _'What? Don't blame me!'_ Riku glared back.

"Sora, you can take a rest in living room if you want," Cloud said, ruffling Sora's hair. Sora nodded. He put down the fork and with a respect bow and weak smile, and he left the table to the living room. Again, Roxas glared at him.

"My, what a silent brother you have, Roxas," Riku's father said.

"Sora always silent," Roxas's uncle said. "He rarely talked with anyone else but his brothers."

"Is he sick?" Axel's father asked. "Because he seems to be an extraordinarily and extremely a very nervous boy."

"No, he's not sick," replied Roxas's auntie. "He is a very shy and a very nervous boy especially towards strangers. He has always been like that ever since my sister passed away ten years ago."

"Oh…I'm sorry," Riku's father said.

"It's okay," Roxas's auntie said, smiling. "That was a long time ago. But I'm glad Sora agreed to come here and stay with Roxas."

"So, ever since then he never talked with anyone else?" Riku's father asked. Roxas's uncle and auntie shook their heads.

"He only talked with his brothers. Even us, he had a difficulty to talk to," Roxas's uncle said.

"I say he has phobia towards stranger," said Axel. Roxas glared at Axel for the first time. "Sorry," Axel smiled apologetically. Just like that, Riku amazed to see Roxas smiled back.

"Sora rarely comes out of his room too," Cloud said. Riku turned to his teacher. "He always locks himself in his room and only come out when Roxas or I called him with no one else in the house. I'm amaze he agrees to have dinner with us right now, with strangers, Roxas."

"Axel persisted me to make Sora join us," Roxas said. Axel grinned wide. "I, too, amaze when he agreed." At this, Riku noticed Roxas gave him an expression he could not comprehend.

"Well, everyone has to do something new in their life once in a while," Riku's father said.

"Indeed," Roxas's uncle said.

"Uh…I'm done," Riku said, somehow wanted to get out of the dining room when Roxas kept staring at him with that _look_. He placed down his fork, wiped his mouth with the napkin before he stood up and bowed at everyone then left the dining room. He sighed in relieve as soon as he felt Roxas's eyes no longer were following him and opened his eyes.

Blue.

Riku startled when he saw Sora is standing before him, his blue eyes are wide. Only then, Riku realized that he had been standing in the hallway that leading towards bathroom and that Sora had just come out of the bathroom and shocked to find Riku is blocking his way. Riku felt his stomach whirl in somersault when Sora slowly took a step back.

'_Uh-oh. This looks familiar…'_ Riku thought. Of course, it is because the same thing also happened just last night. And Riku knew what will happen in the next few milliseconds.

"ROXASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chocolate

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is not mine. It belongs to Square-Enix and Disney. _

_Warning: A bit OOC._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Namassuki**_

_**Secrets**_

_Chapter 5: Chocolate._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Riku felt his body sore the moment he woke up. He looked around him to find he was in a living room, lying on the sofa in an awkward position. He felt sore was probably because of that but Riku knew better. Mentally, he cursed Roxas for giving him a punch at his rib last night after he heard Sora's scream and saw Riku standing before his older twin brother.

'_Damn it. Stupid Roxas. I didn't do anything to his precious big brother!'_ Riku thought, frowning as he rubbed his rib.

"Ah. Morning Riku!" Riku's father greeted. He was wearing his work's suit complete with tie and shiny shoes and his appearance looked like a Manager instead of writer. "I'm going to this Writer Festival and I probably won't be home until midnight. Gotta have fun too," Riku's father said, grinning.

"What about dinner?" Riku asked.

"Oh! Don't worry about that. Your brother and I have discussed that, knowing the two of you can't cook so we have decided to let you two have dinner in Axel's house since his father's going with me too and since he's a better cook than both of you," Riku's father said. Riku arched his eyebrow. Axel's a better cook than him? Yeah right. He almost blew the house last year when their fathers went to have vacation in Paris.

"Father," Riku called.

"Yes?" Riku's father looked at his son.

"Are you gay?" Riku asked. His father stared at his son with unreadable expression Riku couldn't comprehend and had this glitter from his eyes.

"Why do you ask?" Riku's father asked.

"You are always with Axel's father and you went to have vacation with him in Paris last year," Riku said. "It's obvious Paris is the most romantic place in the world and only a couple went there," he added. His father smiled a really weird smile that Riku couldn't understand at all.

"Nope! We're just best friend," replied Riku's father. "Why? You and Axel are couple?" Riku's father asked. Riku scowled.

"As if. He has a crush on that Roxas," Riku said, crossing his arms and frowned.

"Oh? Did I just hear a tone of jealousy?" Riku's father grinned. Riku snorted.

"I'm not jealous," Riku said. "You knew why I broke off with Roxas."

"Yeah, yeah I know that," Riku's father said, sarcastically waving his hand. He then grabbed his wallet from the table and put it inside his suit's pocket. Grabbing the car key, he looked at his Riku as he gripped the doorknob of the entrance. "Oh, I almost forgot. Roxas will be there too," Riku's father said, grinning before he left stunned Riku. The sound of 'vroom' snapped Riku back to reality.

"Damn."

--------------------------------

It was three hours before afternoon, it will be three hours before Riku will be going to Axel's house and have dinner, with Roxas whose uncle and auntie went to work. Before Riku even going to Axel's place, he had decided to take a walk around Destiny Island to take some fresh air. He greeted to all who greeted him and he smiled to every girl who swoons over him.

He stopped by the newest shop that had opened last week. A Chocolate Shop. Axel had told him that the chocolates found in the shop were very delicious and creamy and he even told him the delicious of them all. Curious, Riku entered the shop with a sound of bell above the door and surveyed the place.

The shop was very colorful thanks to the colorful wrapper of the chocolates found in every shelf, colorful boxes, colorful ribbon found on every top of the chocolates and colorful strings hanging from the ceiling. Overall, the place was extremely colorful that somehow hurt Riku.

Ignoring the colorful thingies, he went to one shelf and checked at the chocolates. They had various types of shapes mainly diamond, heart, circle, rectangular, square and oval, tree, animals, letters and even the face of people whom Riku recognized as important people in Destiny Island. Which also mean including his father. Just thinking about eating his father's face made him grin.

'_Hmm…I have always wanted to kick that old man,'_ he thought, smirking to himself. He told the worker that he wanted his father's chocolate then he choose the rest. After that, he walked around the shop again to find any interesting chocolate when he heard a bell ring. He looked at the entrance of the shop and stunned to see Roxas and surprisingly Sora.

As always, when Roxas saw Riku, he frowned, giving him a deadly glare. Ignoring the glare, Riku looked at Sora who seemed to notice his presence and was blushing red, clutching Roxas's back shirt like a shy kid hiding behind his mother. He probably shies because of what had happened last night where he screamed for the second time and got him hit by his younger twin brother.

"Which one do you want, Sora?" Roxas asked as he pulled Sora away from Riku's vision. Of course, Riku followed wherever Roxas led Sora. They stopped in front of shelf where there are mainly heart-shaped chocolates in it.

"Um…um…t-this one…" Sora said nervously and shyly, pointed at heart-shaped chocolate with pink wrapper from where Riku could see named Creamy Brown Chocolate, the one Axel said to be one of the most delicious.

"One whole box of Creamy Brown Chocolate, please," Roxas said at the worker. Riku watched as the worker took like twenty chocolates and put it into a blue box with red ribbon on it and placed it on the counter. Riku watched as Roxas rummaged through his pocket at his jean, behind his butt and at jean knee and he didn't miss the horror face written over Roxas's face.

"R-Roxas?" Sora blinked when he saw Roxas's face.

"Oh shoot. My wallet…" Roxas hissed.

"That would be Twelve Munny," said the worker. Roxas cursed. He rummaged through his pocket again to find his wallet but to no avail, his pockets were betraying him. The worker arched his eyebrow. "You do have the Munny, right?" he asked. Roxas sheepishly smiled a smile Riku had seen a long time ago.

"I…err…forgot to bring my wallet," Roxas said. The worker frowned, badly. Sora's getting nervous that he might break down on the spot.

"Well then, that's mean you can't have this chocolate," said the worker. Riku saw Roxas frowned and Sora burying his face on Roxas's shoulder. He didn't know why but somehow he felt pity on Roxas and Sora and he had a feeling Sora looked like he needed the chocolates very much. Instinctively, Riku approached them.

"I'll pay for them," Riku said and took out twelve Munny and handed it to the worker. The worker arched his eyebrow at Riku, wondering why the hell was he helping a pair of twin. Nevertheless, he took the Munny and handed the box of chocolates to Riku with a 'thanks'. Riku smiled, turned to look at Roxas who had worn shock expression and Sora…he was looking at him with his blue eyes.

Riku gulped. Somehow when he looked at Sora's blue eyes, he felt his stomach whirled by somersault that he thought he was going to vomit, in happiness (what the heck?). Suddenly nervous, he gave Roxas the box of chocolate and ran outside of the shop, away from the twins. Just when he stepped four steps, he heard someone's calling his name.

"Riku!" He knew the voice immediately and he wanted to get away from the person. But his body was betraying him so he stopped and turned to face Roxas with Sora clutching his hand. Roxas breathe for a short time before he looked at Riku intently. "What did you do that for?" Roxas asked. Riku arched his eyebrow.

"Is that what you say to someone who had just helped you?" Riku asked back. He smirked when he saw Roxas's blushing red and scowled under his breath.

"Yeah whatever. Thanks," Roxas said, still flushing.

"You're welcome," Riku said.

"So, what did you do that for?" Roxas asked.

"What? Can't I help my friend's crush?" Riku asked back. He smiled when Roxas blinked in confusion at him and he couldn't help but want to laugh when Sora also blinked in confusion at him. "Look, I helped you because I saw how much Sora…wanted to eat the chocolate." He smiled again when Sora blushing red behind Roxas in shyness.

"Hmm…thanks. I will repay you back," Roxas said.

"No need, I just---"

"Tonight. I will repay you," Roxas said, loud and clear. Riku stared at Roxas for a while before he sighed. Being with Roxas for three months made him understood that Roxas is a persistent and forceful young man.

"All right. I can't argue with you for that," Riku said. For a second, Riku saw Roxas smiled cutely at him. But maybe that was just his imagination because honestly, Roxas really hated him so why would he want to smile at his ex-boyfriend who had broken their relationship.

"Sora, say thank you to Riku," Roxas said. Riku glanced at Sora; the young man looked ever so nervously as he glanced at him and Roxas before he bowed.

"U-Um…t-thanks…Riku," Sora said. Riku blushed slightly.

"Your…welcome. It was nothing, really," Riku said, smiling.

"Well then…" Roxas began. "I'll be going to Axel's house. I heard you'll be there too."

"Yeah, I will. My father went to have fun in festival leaving me and brother an uncooked food so he told us to have dinner with Axel who's a better cook than us," Riku said, he was stunned when Roxas chuckled before him. It made his stomach flutter, just like five years ago whenever Roxas smiled or laughed or grinned at him and it made Riku thought as if they were in five years ago.

"(Cough) Sorry," Roxas said, smiling for the first time at Riku. "We should be leaving now. Sora here only want to eat chocolate so I brought him here and err…I have some laundry to do," Roxas said. Riku nodded in understanding. Being the mature among the two was difficult especially if your older brother was an extremely shy and nervous boy who didn't want to go outside alone and need your company.

"Okay. I'll be seeing you in Axel's house," Riku said, smiling. Roxas nodded and was about to leave when Riku called, "Wait!" Roxas and Sora stopped and looked at him in confusion. Riku took a step forwards, rummaged through his pocket for something and handed it to Sora. "I bought this and I heard it's really delicious," Riku said, showing blue-wrapped chocolate at Sora.

Of course, Sora blushed red just like Riku (who realized he had taken out heart-shaped chocolate) and hesitant to take the chocolate. He looked at his younger twin brother who smiled and nodded before he looked at Riku who was somehow looking ever so nervous. Smiling, he took the chocolate from Riku and muttered, "Thanks."

----------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Dinner At Axel's

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is not mine. It belongs to Square-Enix and Disney. _

_Warning: A bit OOC._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Namassuki**_

_**Secrets**_

_Chapter 6: Dinner At Axel's.  
_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Riku's current location is in Axel's house, sitting on one of the couch and watched as Axel have a deep chat with Roxas and Cloud ruffling blushing Sora's head. He had arrived in Axel's house right before Roxas, Sora and Cloud did and by the time they arrived, Axel already finished cooking and now, they only needed to wait for Sephiroth.

While everyone was busy talking to each other, Riku was having a deep thought of what he saw a few hours ago where he had seen Sora's smile when the young lad took the chocolate he had given to him and he remembered the tingling feeling rushed all over his nerve when Sora's finger slightly brushed against his palm. Moreover, he knew, he was blushing as he watched the twin walked away from him afterward.

It was strange for Riku because he had felt those feeling before and it was with Roxas five years ago. Except that between the two, Sora gave him much more nervousness and fast heart beating compared to Roxas. Riku wondered if he had fallen for Sora just like he did towards Roxas five years ago. But then again, that was five years ago where he was still immature.

So maybe…just maybe he didn't really love Sora. Maybe it was because they were twins so they gave the same effects on him. Maybe he just wanted to know more about Sora just like he did to Roxas five years ago. Maybe he was curious about Sora, the ever so nervous and shy boy he had ever met.

So, all Riku was doing right now was staring at Sora who kept smiling nervously whenever Cloud patted his spiky head. Occasionally, Sora would find out he was being stared by the very famous handsome boy in his twin brother's college and blushed reddish before he bowed, staring at his fidgeting hands on his lap.

'_Wonder if he goes to school like Roxas…'_ Riku thought of that.

"Sora, go get the door," Cloud said when the bell rings. Riku saw Sora gave his brother a pleading look saying I-don't-want-to-because-it-is-not-my-brother-look. Riku almost laugh when he saw Cloud gulping upon seeing those puppy eyes and sighed. The older blonde lifted his butt off the sofa and walked over to the entrance. Riku arched his eyebrow at the owner of the house, Axel who was happily chatted with his crush.

'_What is he doing? He was supposed to greet at whomever at the door!'_ Riku thought, ashamed his friend had let his guest to open the door. He then looked at Sora who was very nervous when he found out his big brother no longer next to him and he let out a soft squeak whenever he caught Riku's staring at him. _'Man…am I really that…extraordinary that he squeak every time he looks at me?'_

"All right everyone! Let's eat!" Axel exclaimed as he hopped on his feet, raising his fist to the air in victory pose.

"Finally. I'm hungry," Riku said.

"What? I thought you want to diet," Roxas said, smirking. Riku smirked back.

"Yeah but one of the girls said I'm getting skinny," Riku said.

"Yeah right. What's in your mind that you got lecture by those girls, hmm?" asked Roxas. Riku chuckled.

"You," replied Riku, teasingly. He was busy staring at Roxas's stunned expression that he didn't see two pairs of shock eyes and one frown face were occupying the living room.

"Very funny. I hate you, remember?" Roxas smirked before he entered the dining room with blushing Sora, smiling Cloud and expressionless Sephiroth. Riku then realized Axel was frowning badly at him with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What?" Riku blinked. Axel didn't reply, pouted cutely instead. "Oh…" Riku finally realize. "I was just kidding," Riku said.

"Yeah? Then how come you get skinny?" Axel asked.

"There's a party going on in my house next week, remember?" Riku said. Axel blinked. "My father called all his friends to see how healthy I am after like millions of days they haven't seen me," Riku said. Axel's mouth formed O-shaped and he knocked his hand with his other fist.

"Oh yeah! I remember now! He wanted you to look good by being skinny! Though I think you're better good when you're not skinny," Axel said, grinning wide like the old Axel. Riku rolled his eyes. "Well then, let's go in!" Axel exclaimed and dragged Riku into the dining room.

--------------------------------

Again, Riku noticed Sora wasn't eating his dinner. He just used his fork to spin it around and wrapped the poor fork with the pasta Axel made specially for him. Despite Riku said Axel almost blew his house last year, Axel was actually really a good cook and his food was all delicious. That's probably what you got when you have a good cook father.

"Sora, why aren't you eating? Don't you like my pasta?" Axel whined, pouting. Roxas chuckled and patted Axel's head while Sora blushingly apologizes to Axel.

"Don't force him, Axel. Sora loves pasta but he already ate," Roxas said.

"Hmm? He did? What did you eat, Sora?" Cloud asked.

"Chocolate..." replied Sora.

"Chocolate as a dinner?" Sephiroth asked, arching his eyebrow.

"Least it was enough to make him full," Roxas said, smiling.

"Don't you will get diabetic when you eat a lot of chocolates?" Axel asked.

"Just a couple," Roxas said. "Not more than ten."

"And he already full?" Riku asked, imitating his brother's gesture. Roxas stared at him with a smile.

"Yes. Just a couple of chocolates and he's done," Roxas said, loud and clear. Riku didn't ask any further, knowing Roxas's expression and his tone were telling him to dare ask him anymore. Unlike last time, despite Sora didn't want to eat, he didn't leave his seat between Roxas and Cloud. He just stayed there, staring down at the pasta or anywhere else but Riku (yeah, the silver-haired young man noticed that).

Riku's the first to finish his food and he was leaning against the chair, listening to Axel and Roxas's conversation or the elder's conversation. He wanted to go to the living room but somehow his butt was too lazy to be lifted. So, boring, he looked around the dining room he had been for many times already until he found himself staring into blue eyes, again.

'_Sora…'_ Riku thought, eyeing Sora who was also staring at him. "Do you go to school, Sora?" Riku asked. Sora was startled, quickly bowed in embarrassment. Riku saw Roxas gave him a deadly glare before he resumed talking with Axel. Frowning, Riku looked at Sora again. The boy was blushing red. "You stay at home all the time?" Riku asked despite he had already got the warning.

"Riku…" Roxas warned.

"I'm just asking," Riku said, looking at Roxas before to Sora. "Do you go to school, Sora?" Riku asked. There was a long silent before Sora nodded. "Really? Which school?"

"D-Destiny College," replied Sora.

"That's our college!" Axel exclaimed. Sora stunned. "Just like Roxas!"

"Yes, but we both have different schedule," Roxas said, frowning. "And it worried me because tomorrow is the start of his school and he can't go alone," Roxas said.

"S-Sorry," Sora said. Roxas ruffled his head.

"He can go with me during Chemistry," Cloud said.

"What about the rest of classes?" Roxas arched his eyebrow. He sighed when Cloud sighed.

"I got another class to teach too," Cloud said.

"What's your schedule?" Axel asked Roxas and Sora.

"Sociology, Physic, Math, Biology and English Literature then P.E," replied Roxas. "While Sora's Physic, Biology, Chemistry, Art and Sociology then P.E."

"You know…Sora almost have the same schedule like Riku's," said Axel. At this, Roxas immediately looked at Riku who firmly pressed his lips together. "Right, Riku? Your first period is Physic with me and Tidus, then Biology with Zexion and me too, Chemistry with me, Larxene and Saix, Art with Tidus and Wakka and also Marluxia and Sociology with Zexion again and Demyx then P.E with the rest."

"Well…isn't that coincident," Roxas said.

"So?" Riku arched his eyebrow.

"Nothing," Roxas said, looking elsewhere.

"Hey, how about during those subjects except Chemistry, you accompany Sora to his classes?" Axel asked, bouncing on his seat. The two start-with-letter-R-boys instantly stared at him as if he had just said the most stupidest thing in the world.

"That's a good idea," Cloud said.

"What? Are you crazy!?" Roxas said to Cloud.

"No, I'm still sane. It isn't a bad idea to have Sora accompany by someone you trusted," Cloud said.

"Well, I don't trust him," Roxas said, glaring at Riku. Riku frowned, glaring back at Roxas. He had figured that from the moment he found out Roxas didn't tell him about having twin brother. Roxas never really trusted him from the beginning. "Look, I will wait for him once he finished every class before I go back to my class," Roxas said.

"I don't mind accompanying Sora," Riku said, without even him realizing it. Roxas's eyes wide at his statement and stared at him in disbelieve. After a while, Roxas shook his head and sighed.

"No, it's okay. I can accompany him," Roxas said. Riku frowned, but he didn't protest. After that, they didn't say anything and Riku kept catching Sora's staring at him before the young boy bowed and blushed red as usual. Riku couldn't help that deep down inside, he was feeling disappoint because Roxas wouldn't let him to accompany Sora.

----------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
